


The Last Box of Kitty Pops

by undeniablyboo



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Felix and Jeongin are Chan's babies, First Meetings, Jeonglix matching mullets, M/M, Meet-Cute, Minchan fight over icecream, Slightly aged-up characters, Stressed Single Dad Chan, Tired PhD student Minho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:53:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28896186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undeniablyboo/pseuds/undeniablyboo
Summary: There’s only one box of the ice cream left on the shelf of the freezer, making Minho glad that he came to the supermarket when he did. He reaches out to grab the last box only to see another hand grab onto the box at the same moment Minho does.“Excuse me, I clearly saw the box first.”“No you didn’t, I did.”Russian Translation
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 26
Kudos: 158





	The Last Box of Kitty Pops

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy this little something I wrote while procrastinating all of my uni work.

Minho waits for the automatic doors of the supermarket to open before stepping inside. He’s spent the entire day sitting behind his laptop in the depths of his university library and now he wants a pick me up before trudging back to his apartment and falling face first in his bed and sleeping for the next twelve hours. 

He’s been awake for the past thirty two hours because of impending deadlines and he feels like sugar is his only option from losing his sanity. 

He walks down the aisles of the supermarket, contemplating between the choices of candies and chocolates. Then he decides he deserves a treat and throws a bit of everything into his basket. 

The weight of the basket starts to become noticeable that Minho starts to struggle with carrying it in one hand. He compromises with not having to put any sweet treats back by waddling up and down the aisles by holding the basket in both of his hands. 

When he finds himself in the frozen food aisles a shiver runs down his spine from the cold temperature. He goes straight past the frozen peas and ready made meals to where the icecream is displayed at the end of the aisle. Putting the basket on the floor, Minho uses both of his hands to look through the various types of icecreams.

He gazes past the fruit lollies and the push pops, as well as the generic ice cream cones. But pauses when he sees a familiar pink box. His favourite ice cream from when he was a kid, ‘Kitty Pops’ are a strawberry flavoured ice cream in the shape of a cat paw. Minho hasn’t had one in years and even just seeing the box makes him nostalgic of his childhood.

There’s only one box of the ice cream left on the shelf of the freezer, making Minho glad that he came to the supermarket when he did. He reaches out to grab the last box only to see another hand grab onto the box at the same moment Minho does.

Minho turns to see who could possibly be brave enough to take the last box of Kitty Pops away from a sleep deprived PhD student. The man in question appears to be just as tired as Minho looks, with matching eye bags and dishevelled hair. His dark curly hair has a few streaks of grey hidden which suggests he must be greying prematurely because the guy looks around to be the same age as Minho, if not a little bit older. 

“Excuse me, I clearly saw the box first,” Minho smiles at what he thinks is politely and tugs the cardboard box towards him, hoping the man will ease up his grip and let him have it. But the man only frowns and pulls the box back in the middle of them, “No you didn’t, I did.”

Minho doesn’t have the patience to try and argue, he feels like he’s three blinks away from closing his eyes and going to sleep. “Listen, I’m sure you also want them, but there’s only one left and I need a sugar rush. So just give it to me,” he doesn’t mean for his voice to come out harshly, his tugs getting more aggressive hoping the guy lets go before Minho ends up getting banned from the supermarket for getting into a fight over some ice cream.

“You think you’re the only one who’s tired?” the man asks, raising an eyebrow, “don’t be a di- a jerk and give me the Kitty Pops.”

“Kitty?” A high pitch voice screeches from behind the man. Prompting Minho to take notice of his surroundings and peers behind the man to see a small child sitting inside the shopping cart. The child can’t be older than four and wears a bright blue t-shirt with a cartoon yellow bird on it. Minho isn’t the biggest fan of kids, but he will admit this one is kinda cute with his hair growing out into a long mullet and freckles adorning his cheeks.

The child must’ve seen what his father and Minho were fighting over, because he suddenly stands up in the shopping cart, reaching his arms out towards them, “I want kitty,” his face lights up and damn it Minho wishes it isn’t the cutest kid on Earth who wants his ice cream.

“Felix, sit down,” the man temporarily turns to his son to coax him back into sitting down, keeping his grip onto the box. “Are you really going to deprive a kid from some ice cream?” He asks Minho, a sly smirk taking over his face. Making Minho distracted because the smirk reveals a pair of dimples on the man, and they really shouldn’t make the man even more attractive in his tired state. Especially since he gloats thinking he’s won.

“So you’re just going to let a poor PhD student who hasn’t slept in thirty two hours go without his favourite childhood dessert?” Minho attempts to widen his eyes to make his eyes water and hope this man will fall for his act. He even throws in a small pout to convince the man in front of him to let go. 

However, the man only scoffs through a laugh, “that cute act you’ve got going on won’t work with me. I’m a single father to two boys, so I know crocodile tears when I see them. And I’ve also not slept well in the past four years so I think I deserve the ice cream more.”

“Two kids? Why do I only see one?” Minho asks, gesturing to his son behind him. 

The man's eyes widen almost comically, he whips his head around, “Jeongin,” he exclaims.

Minho also looks around, he doesn’t know who he’s looking for but he assumes the first kid he sees will be the one the man is looking for. 

He does a double take when he sees a small kid rummaging through his basket that he left on the floor. “Hey, get out of there.” 

“Jeongin.”

The boy lifts his head up, and also like his brother he looks like the human embodiment of sunshine with a matching mullet. “Jeongin you can’t steal the man’s chocolate, come here now.” The man’s voice turns stern, he points his finger down in front of him.

Jeongin ducks his head down in shame from being told off by his Dad, he leaves Minho’s basket alone and makes his way back to his Dad. But not before looking up at Minho as he passes him and sticks his tongue out, blowing a loud raspberry that makes Minho’s jaw drop. Now he definitely isn’t going to give up his ice cream.

When Jeongin gets to his father he wraps his arms around his leg, causing the man to coo and ruffle his hair. He picks up his son and puts him into the cart, “no more climbing out of the cart, mister. Both of you need to stay put where I can see you.”

Upon picking up Jeongin and putting him back in the cart, the man had let go of the box of ice cream, his face dropping upon realisation. “Oh, it’s okay. I’ll just buy it next time I go shopping.”

Minho shouldn’t be feeling any type of sympathy for a man he’s just met, despite the man being cute when he smiles at his children, and has the cutest set of dimples Minho has ever seen.

“Wait,” Minho stops him from leaving, “I suppose we could compromise.” He should just stop talking now, he has the ice cream, he can just turn around and leave with it. 

“What do you mean?” The man tilts his head slightly, brows furrowed.

“Feel free to say no but I’m willing to hand the ice cream over to you in exchange for your number.” Minho really is taking a risk flirting with a potential straight man, he expects to be politely rejected and he can then deal with his embarrassment by eating all of the ice cream in the box. However, to his surprise the man starts to stutter out incomprehensible words, the apples of his cheeks turn bright red alongside the tips of his ears. He points at himself in disbelief, “you want my number?”

“And your name, that would also me nice.” Minho didn’t see his day ending with him flirting with a single Dad in his local supermarket. Maybe it’s because he’s so sleep deprived he suddenly thinks he has confidence or despite his ‘Dad’ look this man is the most handsome man Minho has seen in a long time.

“Chan.”

“Chan?”

Chan smiles, finding Minho’s confusion endearing. His smile brings out the set of dimples that Minho can’t seem to get enough of. “That’s my name.”

“Oh. Minho,” he blurts out, “I mean, I’m Minho.”

“Nice to meet you Minho, this is Felix and Jeongin.” Chan gestures to his children, both of them have large grins on their faces, as if they weren’t just fighting when Chan’s back was turned.

Minho timidly waves at them, he doesn’t know much about kids but he had three cats growing up so it shouldn’t be much different. He would always make silly faces at his cats only to be met with their unamused faces. But two toddlers seem to make a better audience because the two boys giggle and wave back exaggeratedly.

The two adults exchange numbers into each other’s phones, Minho reads the number a couple times, still in disbelief that he’s managed to get a number in a supermarket of all places. Just wait until his friends hear about this. Then he passes the ice cream over to the older man, because a deals a deal.

Chan giggles, and Minho swears it’s the cutest sound he’s ever heard. He’s honestly surprised by how whipped he suddenly is for this man and how he didn’t throw the box of Kitty Pops in his face in the first place. Considering he feels like he’ll do anything to continue seeing his smile.

“You know,” Chan starts, avoiding eye contact with Minho, “there’s four of these Kitty Pops in the box, and there’s only me and the kids, meaning there’ll be one spare if you want it.”

“A man who compromises, I like that,” Minho smirks, which only grows deeper when he sees the effect he has on Chan, who covers his mouth to hide his giggles.

“Daddy, dino nuggets,” Jeongin interrupts. Prompting Chan to turn around frantically to face his children, then back to Minho, “we should get going, I promised the kids we would get dino nuggets. Um, once I pay I can give you the ice cream?”

Minho smiles widely hoping it’ll reassure him that he’s not going to run straight out of the store. Chan seems to get the message as his shoulders lose the tension they’re holding, he throws Minho a thumbs up, “give me ten minutes okay?”

Minho picks up his basket of pure sugar and attempts to throw a quick thumbs up back. He already seems attached to this shy Dad he met by chance and he’s already thinking about texting him when he gets home, “okay, I’ll be waiting.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos make me ridiculously happy and are always appreciated. 
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/starryseungbin)


End file.
